


Promise

by superpotterdiaries27



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpotterdiaries27/pseuds/superpotterdiaries27
Summary: But you’re starting to wonder if you should keep making promises.Because so far, all the promises you’ve ever made have been broken.





	Promise

You’re seventeen when you first meet Peter Hale.

Of course, you don’t know what he is at first. How could you? Your father just moved you here and you haven’t had a chance to learn more about the supernatural population of Beacon Hills.

But you do manage to get a grasp on the gossip that goes on in the town’s high school. And as you learn more about the kids in your school and get to know more of your classmates, you realize that Peter Hale’s a handsome cocky prick who seems to always get what he wants.

And everyone always warns you to stay away from him and his family.

But that doesn’t go as planned. One day you’re paired up in class and you end up having to do some stupid mundane assignment which you didn’t even care about back then.

And as the semester goes on, as you work with him on other assignment you're assigned, you get to know him. And you find out that, yeah, he is a cocky prick. But then you realize that deep down, there's actually a part of him that’s actually, _nice_.

You get closer and you find out how loyal and protective he is. 

And then one night you kiss him and his eyes glow yellow and you find out what he is. And he finds out about you. But you both don’t give a shit. And so, he kisses you back and from then on, things shift.

On some evenings, you meet at a motel that’s far away from your family and his because you can never be too careful. And you always whisper sweet nothings into his ear. And you promise to him that you’ll never leave him. That things won’t change.

You’re wrong of course. Things do change.

A few months in, your father’s hunter friend comes into town. And with him, his daughter, Victoria.

They insist you and Vicky would be a great match. And you’re not quite sure about that. You try to talk them out of it but they do not relent.

And so, you end up going on a date with her.

You tell Peter about it and he doesn’t like it. But he goes along with it anyway. Because he knows your families can never know the truth.

And as you get to know Vicky, you realize that she’s not all that bad. She’s sharp and she’s funny. And she’s a great hunter, knows her way around a gun better than you do.

And as you go on more dates, she starts to pick up on things.

She knows about Peter. She tells you she gets it. She tells you it’s alright, you two don’t have to be exclusive. Just asks that you be discrete about it, for both your sakes.

And that’s how life goes on for a while.

You and Vicky love each other. But not in the normal way. You have Peter and she has her string of lovers.

But then the fire happens. And Peter’s in a hospital and he may never be able to walk or talk again. And you can’t breathe. And you wonder, _is it possible to die of a broken heart_?

And the answer, is yes, it is possible.

Because you almost do.

But then Vicky snaps you out of it. Tells you to be strong.

And as you’re listening to her, you realize something. She reminds of you Peter. She always has. You just never noticed that before.

And you know what, you like her, she’s not Peter but you still like her. And so, in the end you decide to marry her and move across the country.

And you both still love each other. But not in the normal way a wife and husband would. You both have lovers on the side, you with whatever guy reminds you of Peter and she, with whoever she meets in the moment.

But you both keep up appearances.

And then you become a father. And as you hold your baby for the first time, you promise her she’ll never know the hunter life.

 _Never_.

And she doesn’t. _For a while_.

Until you move back to Beacon Hills.

And then she meets him. His name’s Scott and though she pretends that he’s not that important, you can see the way her eyes sparkle whenever she mentions him. The way she smiles brightly around him.

And you know what he is right away and it’s hard for you to temper down any angriness you have towards him. But you do it anyway. Because he’s just a kid who got roped into this.

Without any warning, whatsoever.

And even though you want to warn Allison to stay away from him, you don’t. Because you remember how it felt to be seventeen and in love and not giving a shit about what anyone else thought.

You figure she’ll find out the truth eventually.

And she does. _Sort of_.

And then you find out the truth about the fire.

About Kate.

And after Peter reveals himself to be alpha, you look at him. _Really_ look at him. And you see that this isn’t your Peter. This imposter. This man with a blackened and burned, dead heart.  

He hasn’t been _your_ Peter for a while.

And then as you’re mulling that over, he slashes Kate’s throat.

And you want to hate him. You want to hate him, so badly. But you _don’t_. Because you _can’t_.

Because there’s still a part of you that loves him, that remembers him as he was. The charming, sneaky but loyal lovable teenager who had stolen your heart.

And then he’s on fire. And it feels like someone’s squeezing your heart and you can’t breathe. And you want to scream at the kids to stop it, to _please_ just stop it. Because you can’t stand the smell of flesh burning and it’s Peter, oh god it’s Peter.

But you let it happen anyway.

And of course, you don’t say anything out loud. Instead, you swear revenge. You go along with whatever crazy plan Gerard has cooked up this time and you swear revenge.

Even though there’s a very big part of you that knows Kate deserved it.

And then a few months later, Peter’s nephew bites your wife. And she takes her life. Even though you told her you’d love her anyway. It wouldn’t matter to you that she was a wolf now. 

Because as she may remember, it wasn’t a problem for you in the past.

But she doesn’t listen to you. Says, “I’m not going to be a replacement for Peter Hale.” And you hate her for that but you help her anyway with the choice she has made because you lover her too and before she does it, she asks you to care of Allison and you promise.

But you’re starting to wonder if you should keep making promises. Because so far, all the promises you’ve ever made have been broken.

Then when it’s done, you vomit. But then within seconds, you wipe your mouth and your tears, put on a mask and calmly call 911.

And when you see Allison at the hospital, it takes all of your effort to not break down in front of her.

But you promised Vicky. You _promised_ her.

So, you take your daughter into your arms and you let her weep, not letting her see your own tears.

Later, Gerard tries to twists and turn Allison into another Kate.

And when eventually he fails, you’re glad.

Because you wouldn’t have been able to handle it if Allison turned into Kate.

And after the kids have saved you from the darach, you're daughter's making a claim about a new code.

And you agree with her. After she leaves, you smile.

Because you could see her mother in her. And you see could see yourself. 

But mostly you saw her, independent of you and your wife's influences.

And that made you proud. That made you so _fucking proud_ of the woman she was becoming.

But then within months, your little girl is six feet underground.

And it’s your fault. It's all your fault.

You promised Vicky. But you _failed_. You failed and there’s nothing you can do about it. 

Part of you wants to wring Stiles's neck. The stupid goddamn kid who managed to get possessed.

But you know it’s not his fault. You know that the kid’s not to blame.

And then there's a funeral for her.

And after he finds you.

Peter Hale finds you.

Comes to your house.

Starts taunting you.

About anything and everything.

And you tell him to fuck off.

But he doesn’t listen.

So, you punch him in the face and he punches you back.

And then you’re hitting each other until one of you (you’re not sure who) pulls the other to the ground and you keep fighting.

Until suddenly something breaks inside you.

Something that’s been dying to break out for a long time now. 

And you start to sob.

And he pulls you into his arms and he says, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

And you’re not quite what sure what it is exactly that he’s apologizing for (there’s quite a lot he’s done over the past few years).

But you let him ramble on anyway. Let him rock you back and forth while you weep into his arms.

And then you pull him in and he starts to sob too.

And then you’re both weeping.

Weeping for everything.

Weeping for all the time you’ve lost.

Weeping for all the shit's that gone down between you two. 

Later, when you’ve both calmed down, he promises.

Promises that he’ll be there for you from now on.

And even though it's what you’ve wanted for most of your life, you’re not quite sure if it’ll end up being a good thing or not.

But it’s a start.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Please review.  
> Thank you,


End file.
